


Memento mori

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: This short story contains abuse/beating(for those who don't know Memento mori means "remember, you will die" in Latin)





	Memento mori

Fortress Maximus was thrown into the wall with such force he had to reboot his optics, overlord stalked towards him at an almost teasing pace bloodlust clouding his optics. 

"Do you know why your my favorite plaything?" Overlord grabbed Max's chin roughly forcing their optics to meet. Fort max stayed silent trying not to focus on the steadily growing pool of energon beneath him.Overlord's servo moved down to fort Max's throat giving a harsh squeeze. 

" I said do you know why your my favorite plaything?" Fort max let out a strangled wheeze as he struggled to respond. Overlord's hand released Max's throat. "It's because no matter how much I throw you around, beat you, torment you, that spirit of yours does not break." He struck fortress Maximus across his face watching in amusement as fort max tried to block himself from further damage.

"now now Max, your attempts are in vain, you know you can't beat me your too weak." Fort max let out a grunt of pain as overlord stuck him again. The blows from overlord rained down over fort max with no end in sight. 

It felt like hours before the blows finally ceased, fort max lay beaten and broken in a pool of his own energon. Overlord kneeled in front of fort Max's face " fortress Maximus, remember you will die here and nobody will even care."


End file.
